earth2308fandomcom-20200214-history
Armor
Armor is used to help avoid taking damage from attacks and lessen the blow when you do get hit. Like weapons, armor has a variety of statistics and special properties. Unlike weapons, there are far fewer available armor Bases, which are highly customizable and modular. Skinsuits, Fatsuits and Hardsuits are all spaceworthy and all include a single oxygen tank, good for 4 hours of EVA. Armor Types There are four main types of armor, which are described in greater detail on the fluff page: * Terrestrial Body Armor is body armor that is not intended to be worn in a vacuum. Some types of Terrestrial Body Armor can be worn under Fatsuits or over Skinsuits, but they will not provide protection from the hazards of space if the space suit is punctured. All Terrestrial Body Armors are counted as Accessories which are applied over or under an armor base. * Fatsuits are space suits similar to the inflatable, cloth suits used in the 21st century. They are the cheapest option available for any kind of extravehicular activity. * Skinsuits are what they sound like: skin-tight space suits. Skinsuits also come with pressurized helmets. * Hardsuits are hard-shelled spacesuits with articulated armor plating. Special Properties These special properties are all applied by various armor modifications and accessories. Attachments do not use special properties, their use is described on the attachment table instead. Armor Statistics * Armor: The value that an attack's Penetration must meet or exceed in order to deal damage. Usually uses a single value for all armor pieces. Otherwise, values are written as T/H/RL/LL/RA/LA, where T = Torso, H = Head, RL = Right Leg, LL = Left Leg, RA = Right Arm, LA = Left Arm. For example, clothes, which give 1 armor to all parts except the head, have their armor value written as: 1/0/1/1/1/1 * Maximum Dodge: The maximum combined number of Agility and Dodge Skill dice that the armor will allow its wearer to roll when defending against attacks. Written as: Dodge. * Power: The amount of electricity generated and stored by the suit. Used to activate various modifications and attachments. Used for space suits - clothes have an effective Power of 0 and cannot use electronic modifications. Power recovers passively through piezoelectric generation at a rate of 1 Power per minute, or can be instantly recharged by plugging the suit into an outlet. * Cost: The price in credits to purchase an armor base. * Properties: Any special properties applied to the armor. Armor Bases These are the base types of armor which can be modified or upgraded. "Clothes" can be any kind of modern clothing, whether street clothes or formal wear, and are the only Armor Base which does not cover the head without a helmet accessory. Specialized Armor These are the types of armor which can not be modified or upgraded. They are intended to be used for very specific purposes and are available as a cheaper alternative to permanently altering an Armor Base. Armor Upgrades Armor Bases are intended to be upgraded in various ways. Modifications Permanent alteration of an armor base, such as adding internal lining or replacing a hardsuit's armor plates. Armor can be purchased with modifications already done and NPCs can be paid to complete them for you, but characters will have to make Engineering or Trade (Tailoring) rolls to perform them themselves. Bear in mind that standard Clothes do not include a helmet, and thus modifications to standard Clothes will never affect the head. Terrestrial helmets are a unique accessory that can be purchased and worn with standard Clothes, but they are not modifiable. Accessories Accessories are wearable items added either under or over an Armor Base which can easily be taken on and off. This includes things like helmets, vests, arm and leg pads, liquid armor undersuits, insulated gloves, wearable HUD devices and more. Attachments Attachments, like accessories, are items that can be easily added or removed from an Armor Base; however, they are not wearable, do not provide any armor and instead benefit the wearer in other ways, often at a cost to Power or Maximum Dodge. This includes such things as external batteries, electronic subsystems, integrated HUDs and other software. Integrated Weapons Integrated weapons are an advanced upgrade option only available to hardsuits that have the Weapon Hardpoint modification. Integrated weapons have the advantage of supporting larger and more powerful weapons than what the average infantryman can carry, though they tend to consume Power and ammunition quickly. If you are looking for small support items like wearable HUDs, Jetbelts or Insulated Gloves, check the Items page. Upgrade Statistics Upgrades are listed with stats similar to Armor Bases. Any field with a slash through it (/) means that the statistic is left unchanged from the base item. Otherwise, the statistics either add or subtract from the original values. Changes will be indicated with a + or - symbol, E.G., Properties: +Soft or Armor: -4. If a statistic has no + or - symbol behind it, it means it only affects that specific upgrade. It is possible to have both hard and soft armor, and it is possible to wear multiple layers of armor at a time. In these cases, the best worn armor that applies to an attack is used to determine Penetration. For instance, if a character is a wearing a Hardsuit with the Liquid Armor Underpadding modification, only the Armor provided by the modification takes on the Soft property. The outer plating of the Hardsuit will still have an armor of 4 against melee attacks, or higher if they also have Ballistic Plating. Upgrades have three columns that are not present on Armor Bases, and one that works differently: * Power: The amount of power consumed by the upgrade. If an upgrade consumes power over a period of time, it will be written as power/time. For example, an upgrade that uses 1 power every minute would have its power written as "1/min." Certain upgrades will instead affect maximum Power while they are activated. This will be indicated with a + or - symbol. Power will stop recharging while any durational attachments (X/min) are activated. This does not impact toggleable (-X) attachments. * Base: Describes the armor bases that the upgrade can be applied to. If it can be applied to any, it will say "All." * Zones: Describes the hit zones that an upgrade protects. If it protects all zones, it will say "All." Some items can only be applied to a certain hit zone, which will be noted with an abbreviation (T/H/RL/LL/RA/LA), or a certain number of parts at a time, usually 1, which will be noted with a number in parenthesis (). For example, a Kevlar Pad affects (1) zone and can be applied anywhere except the head. Such items cost double when purchasing a torso piece. If a zone is listed as "All -H," it means that the armor covers all parts except the head. List of Modifications List of Accessories List of Attachments Keeping Track Keeping track of armor is best done using a single-line table describing the base, its armor values, maximum dodge, power limit, all its upgrades and a list of all its properties. When writing in upgrades that only affect a certain hit zone, or properties that only affect a specific upgrade, put the affected target in parenthesis. It is recommended to use the abbreviations for hit zones, I.E., Kevlar Vest (T), Soft (Kevlar) The following is an example of the recommended way to keep track of your armor: